New Strange Look
by Eleamaya
Summary: Kru Topi Jerami akhirnya berkumpul kembali setelah latihan masing-masing selama 2 tahun, tapi masih kurang satu orang... Humor gaje. Fic iseng.


**Ini fanon/alternate story super nghayal. Saat menulis ini, cerita aslinya baru ampe chapter 596. Jadi, kalau kejadian kumpulnya seluruh kru Topi Jerami sudah diceritakan oleh mangaka aslinya, cerita ini udah basi dan ga mutu lagi (bukannya sekarang pun udah ga mutu ya?). Makanya, baca sekarang!**

**

* * *

**

Suatu hari, pada saat kru Topi Jerami telah berkumpul kembali setelah berpisah 2 tahun...

.

.

"Hai, maaf. Sudah menunggu lama ya?"

.

.

Zoro melotot.

Nami diam seribu bahasa.

Sanji membatu tak percaya.

Robin tersenyum kecil.

Franky merasa sirkuit otaknya salah.

Brook menganga lebar.

Mereka melihat seorang lelaki, bertubuh kekar –bahkan lebih kekar dari Zoro– dengan super ototnya, muncul dari balik Sunny dengan tubuh basah kuyup secara tiba-tiba. Jangan-jangan ia baru saja berenang. Orang itu mengenakan helm aneh berbentuk serangga, tapi semua bisa mengenali dari...

.

.

"Hah? Siapa kau?" tanya Luffy merasa asing.

"Apa? Kau tak mengenaliku, Luffy-nn?" tanya lelaki itu balik,

"Siapa?" tanya Chopper berada di samping Luffy.

"Ini aku. Ussop-nn."

.

.

...hidung panjangnya.

.

.

"..."

"..."

"Su-"

"Su-SUGOIIIIIIIIIII...!"

.

.

Semua terkejut. Betapa tidak? Memang mereka sekarang memiliki kekuatan baru hasil dari latihan beberapa bulan di pulau masing-masing. Tapi, tidak ada yang penampilannya berubah sedrastis itu. Franky memang telah memodifikasi tubuh cyborg-nya, dan mereka semua maklum dengan tubuh baru Franky yang ajaib. Masih mudah dikenali dari gaya SUPER-nya yang tidak hilang. Setidaknya, mau seperti apa bentuk tubuhnya, image aneh bin ajaib Franky masih melekat pada dirinya.

Lha kalau Ussop? Siapa yang pernah membayangkan dia bakal punya otot dan kekar begitu?

"Itu sungguh kau, Ussop?" sapa Nami akhirnya. "He-Hebat."

"Iya dong," jawab Ussop sombong. "Tadi aku berenang dari Boin Archipelago lho."

"Fufufu... Kau keren dan tampan sekarang, Long Nose-kun," kata Robin.

Begitulah Ussop pamer badannya dan mulai bercerita soal latihannya. Dipenuhi bualan, tentu saja. Bahkan katanya, sekarang ia mampu mengangkat palu 50 ton. Luffy dan Chopper semakin memandang dengan mata berbinar. Franky dan Brook pun akhirnya ikut memuji.

.

.

Sementara itu...

.

.

Sanji cengo. Zoro tertohok.

_Ada cowok lain dibilang hebat, keren, dan tampan oleh wanita selain aku?_

_Dia berenang sementara aku kemari pakai perahu? _

Harga diri lelaki mereka jatuh.

.

.

Bahkan, di depan wanita yang mereka sukai.

.

.

"Hei, kenapa kalian?" tanya Ussop melihat Zoro dan Sanji berjalan ke arahnya dengan aura horor.

"Aku ingin tahu sekuat apa kau," tantang Zoro dengan senyuman sinis sambil mengikat bandananya di kepala.

"Cuma mengetes apa kau sudah pantas dibilang hebat dan keren oleh wanita," sambung Sanji sambil menyulut rokok yang barusan ia ambil dari saku celana.

GLEK, Ussop menelan ludah melihat kedua rekannya itu sudah ambil ancang-ancang khas.

"Wah, menarik," seru Luffy tertawa. "Ayo, Ussop! Ma...ju?"

.

.

Ussop sudah tak ada di situ.

Luffy celingak-celinguk mencari Ussop. "Lho, Ussop?"

.

.

...Sifat penakutnya ternyata belum hilang.

Belum saatnya impiannya sebagai Petualang Pemberani di Lautan tercapai. Belum. Sampai Luffy menjadi Pirate King.

**END**

* * *

**Omake:**

Tunggu... Siapa bilang Ussop kabur?

"AKU, RAJA SNIPER, SOGEKING AKAN SEGERA BERAKSI."

"Bagus, Ussop..." bisik Zoro dan Sanji bersiap. "KEMARI KAU!"

.

.

"BERHENTI!" teriak Nami. "Jangan berkelahi."

"Ini bukan perkelahian kan, Nee-san?" sambung Franky. "Cuma sparring."

"ADA MARINIR!" bentak Nami. "Bukan saatnya tahu!"

"Bagaimana kapten?" tanya Robin. "Kabur seperti biasa atau..."

.

.

"SAATNYA MENUNJUKKAN KEKUATAN BARU KITA!" perintah Luffy.

,

,

,

"...Eh, tunggu. Di mana Ussop?" lanjutnya. "Ga seru kalau ga ada dia. Padahal kan aku paling pengen ngeliat kekuatan barunya."

Semua sweatdropped. _Masih ga bisa ngenali Sogeking?_

"Ja-jadi?"

"Kita kabur az, shishishishi... Franky, siapkan Coup de Burst!"

.

.

"Tidak, Luffy-nn. Sogeking yang seorang pahlawan ini tak akan kabur."

_Bukannya kamu yang biasanya kabur_, batin semua kecuali Luffy dan Chopper.

"Oh, begitu ya? Sugoi! Kamu hebat. Nanti minta tanda tangan lagi ya?"

_Bahkan dengan logat baru Ussop barusan, kamu masih tak bisa mengenalinya?_ Semua mengelus dada betapa kebodohan kapten mereka tidak berubah.

.

.

"WOIIII, AUTHOR TOLOL! MAU DIPANJANGIN SAMPAI KAPAN? YANG JELAS CERITANYA DONG, JANGAN PLIN-PLAN GINI PLOT-NYA."

"Maap maap, Author kan bukan sang Dewa Odacchi. Cuma minjem kalian. Iya kok, ini udah selesai. Saatnya Author Note."

* * *

**A/N:** **Uooooh... Eleamaya menulis fic yang isinya bukan pairing dan romance. Sama seperti ReadR, ini cuma fic gaje yang dibuat kala stress (refreshing bentar dari kemarin analisis data skripsi mlulu). Maaf kalau humornya kurang menggigit. Seperti yg pernah kubilang, aku ga jago bikin humor. **

**Fic ini tercetus dari obrolan anak2 Kaskus di thread One Piece, dimana aku cuma cewek sendiri di sana (ReadR jarang muncul sih). Beginilah celetukan mereka, "Saatnya Ussop jadi keren, berotot, dan diidolai cewek2 selain Zoro dan Sanji di SH Pirate."Di chapter 596 kemarin emang Ussop bilang pengen tubuhnya berotot. Ga kebayang kan? Kalau soal yg "Luffy-nn" dan "Ussop-nn" itu berasal dari gaya bicara Heracles.**

**Oya, soal kalimat "Bahkan, di depan wanita yang mereka sukai" bisa di-skip kalau ga suka pairing-nya. Maksa romance banget ya? Sempet2nya nyelipin pairing di tengah2 nakamaship. *kabur sebelum dihajar***


End file.
